


At Least There Wasn't a Dress

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Community: springkink, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-03
Updated: 2011-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Tiger sighed. He'd been ambushed. It wasn't his fault. And besides, he would've been fine. So he was suspended a couple of miles above the city. He'd been through worse, and Sky High would've gotten there eventually. </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	At Least There Wasn't a Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://lynndyre.livejournal.com/profile)[**lynndyre**](http://lynndyre.livejournal.com/), [](http://red-squared.livejournal.com/profile)[**red_squared**](http://red-squared.livejournal.com/) and [](http://smillaraaq.livejournal.com/profile)[**smillaraaq**](http://smillaraaq.livejournal.com/) for all jumping in for a last-minute beta! ♥

"Really, Tiger," Barnaby chided, as he untied Kotetsu's wrists. "I leave you alone for twenty seconds and you manage to run out of power _and_ get tied up by some maniac bent on world domination."

Tiger sighed. He'd been ambushed. It wasn't his fault. And besides, he would've been fine. So he was suspended a couple of miles above the city. He'd been through worse, and Sky High would've gotten there eventually. "You got the points, though, right?"

Barnaby rolled his eyes. "No. I did not get the points."

"But Bunny--"

"I'm not sure you get _any_ points if your idiot partner gets killed on the job," Barnaby grumbled. "And you seem to have forgotten that we are partners."

"I'm _fine,"_ Kotetsu repeated, for all the good it did him.

Barnaby sighed as the ropes fell free. "Of course," he said. "Try not to do it again, all right?"

Kotetsu stuck his tongue out, but Barnaby'd already turned away.

  
"Nice rescue today," Antonio said later at the bar.

Kotetsu groaned.

His friend grinned. "At least the guy hadn't put you in a dress or anything. You still made a pretty good damsel in distress."

"Stop rubbing it in."

Antonio tipped his beer up and took a deep swallow. "Barnaby was pretty worried."

"He was not," Kotetsu snapped, noticing his own glass was empty. He gestured at the bartender for a refill. "He was smirking so hard I thought his face was gonna break."

"That was when he got hold of you," Antonio said. "I'm talking about when he took off after you. You would've thought you were on fire, not just tied to a girder."

Kotetsu just shook his head.

"You mean a lot to him," Antonio said. "Whether you want to admit it or not."

Kotetsu shrugged. He had worked hard to make their partnership work. Sometimes, it was starting to pay off. Nothing wrong with that.

He guessed Antonio knew it too. He was enjoying his second beer (well-deserved, considering the day he'd had) when his friend said, "He's good for you."

Kotetsu sputtered into his Sapporo. "He's a guy!"

"I noticed," Antonio chuckled. "I don't mean it like _that."_  
Kotetsu shook his head.

"I know you," Antonio continued. "You need somebody to look after, and your mom's got Kaede. And honestly, he sure seems to need someone to look after him. How many friends have you made since you lost her? Or do you just sit around drinking with me all the time?"

"I don't know," he said. Antonio put one of his thick hands on Kotetsu's own; Kotetsu realized then that he'd been twirling his wedding ring nervously.

"I didn't deserve her," Kotetsu said.

"I know that too," Antonio said. "But you were what she wanted. And she seemed pretty content."

Kotetsu grinned. "Thanks."

"Just think about it, okay?" Antonio drained the last of his beer and put his money on the counter and got up. "Have a good night."

"Yeah, you too." Kotetsu looked into his glass; almost empty now. Maybe he'd call it an early night.

Maybe he'd swing by and thank Bunny for saving him. Whatever Antonio thought, it really was nice to think that Barnaby thought of him as a friend.


End file.
